


What Exactly Do You Think A Detective Does?

by SaioumaTrashBag



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Detective AU, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Post-Game(s), saihara just wants a freakin break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaioumaTrashBag/pseuds/SaioumaTrashBag





	What Exactly Do You Think A Detective Does?

"I'm resigning from the Agency."

A sort of sullen silence filled the room as Tsumugi stared at the piece of paper I gingerly pushed towards her. She took it up in her hands and adjusted her thick glasses, scanning the page over and over and over, as if it was impossible to comprehend the words printed on it. "Saihara-kun, are you sure? I mean, you're our best agent, surely something can be done-" "I've already made my decision. I apologize, truly, Shirogane-san." My voice quivered slightly as I spoke. I was trying to appear confident, but I was very unsure of myself. On the one hand, the agency is like a second home to me, but I've been here since I was 13. I'm 16 now and I've never even been to a real high school, much less had a friend under the age of 20. Leaving would be a breath of fresh air but... "I guess it's your choice in the end, but before you go...

**Would you consider coming back later?"**

I stared down at my feet, shuffling them nervously. "Truthfully, Shirogane-san...I don't know." Tsumugi sniffled a bit and as I lifted my gaze to meet hers, in an instant I could detect the despair filling her cloudy blue eyes. She stood slowly and walked around to where I was standing, then slowly wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I did the same as she quietly sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'll miss you, Shuiichi. You're always welcome back to us, okay?" I smiled softly.

"Of course, Tsumugi. I'll miss you too."

After a few more seconds of our embrace, Tsumugi pulled back and wiped her eyes, a gentle smile in her face. "Goodbye, Saihara-kun." I nodded softly. "Goodbye, Shirogane-san." I silently bowed and walked out of the director's office as she sat back in her chair, head in her hands. When I got back to my dorm, my things had already been packed. I had done it the night before, so that I wasn't spending all day crying and packing. I slowly moved over to the clothes I had left out and replaced my uniform with a more casual outfit. It was just a simple black t-shirt, jeans and a light grey jacket with the same beat up sneakers I wore when I first arrived to the agency. I was different then. A whiny, snot-nosed kid who got into people's business more than he should have. My nosiness accidentally solved an underground case my local police station was trying to solve. Despite the lack of media coverage (understandably), the Saishu Criminal Academy found me. They praised my ability in detective work and brought me on board. I've been happy here, but I've almost felt something was missing. Leaving felt...sorta right. I closed my suitcase for the last time, neatly folded my uniform, placed my shoes on top and dragged my suitcase to Kirumi's workstation. Kirumi was almost like my mom. She was in charge of disguises and supply distribution. I slowly set my uniform on her desk. She looked up at me, face shifting from confusion to shock. "Saihara-kun, you did not." I looked down and laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, I did. Just resigned an hour ago."

Kirumi's face contorted into motherly anger.

"Shuichi Saihara, how dare you. Why?"

"Toujo-san, I'm sorry. I just-"

"There's no good reason for you to have done that!" "Kirumi, I just want to be a normal kid! I haven't had that in my life and I just need *something*."

Kirumi fell silent. She quietly slipped the uniform under her desk and sighed softly. "So this is for real...?" I just nodded softly. She brought me into a small hug. "Goodbye, Saihara. Be safe, please? I couldn't bear losing yo-"

"I know, Toujo-san. I'll be careful." She pulled back and sighed again. "Now get out of my sight before I start to cry." I bowed and continued towards the entrance, people staring at me as I walked. Once I arrived at the front desk, I slid my badges towards Ryoma, who took it, sighed and waved me away. As I took a step out of the doors, I expected some sort of happy feeling but all I felt was emptiness, sadness, loneliness and...

_regret._


End file.
